All in the Family
by Voltalia the Majestic One
Summary: Sequel to "An Unexpected Child". The Warden and the Mistress try to balance a developing romance with family, work and much more. Expect some hijinks from Warden along the way. Rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

Only a month had passed to this day, but he could remember it clearly as if it just occurred yesterday. The mother of his daughter Marguerite had to take her away because the orbit schedule of the pink Ultraprison airship, the USS Artemis, had been thrown out of track and needed to get moving again. The Warden resented that newfound fact, for it meant that it'd take weeks, probably three months at the most, before he could see the Mistress or their daughter again.

Thus he had steeped himself into a depression that seemed impossible to escape from.

"Oh, Jared! I feel helpless just having to wait for them." Warden lamented.

"You can't be like this all the time, sir." his accoutant Jared interjected. "I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"You don't know that." Warden contradicted.

"Come on. Where's that screwy sadist we all know and, um...love?"

"I don't know..."

Suddenly, Warden noticed a moth flying outside his window. This was a strange occurrance, considering that moths normally wouldn't just fly by in broad daylight nor would they fly inside a presumably-extinct volcano, but he just didn't care at the moment. This was a very beautiful lime-green Nearctic moth, clearly a Luna. Then he felt an idea coming on.

"Jared, get my aviator goggles..." Warden finally spoke.

"Why?" Jared asked.

"Trust me. I know what I'm going to do today."

"Well, at least it's good to have you back. That actually went quicker than I expected."

"It sure is!"

...

"Sir, I was wondering if...?" Jared was about to ask when he saw Warden on the roof of one of his many towers.

Warden had on his aviator goggles and had just sprouted the Luna moth's fluorescent green wings a moment ago. He was looking up at the sky, intensely squinting his eyes in concentration, when he got the feeling that someone was watching him. He turned around and saw Jared.

"Sir, where are you going?" Jared called out to his boss.

"To see Mistress." Warden answered simply.

"You're not going to find her while the USS Artemis is on its orbit schedule!" Jared tried to shout some sense into the overgrown manchild's head.

"Oh, come on, Jared!" Warden laughed off. "It can't be that hard to find a pink airship!"

With that said, Warden jumped off and started flapping his scaly moth wings. After reaching a certain altitude, he flew off, leaving a very shocked and very frustrated Jared behind.

"Right." Jared muttered. "What else could go wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

As she cradled a sleeping Marguerite in her arms, the Mistress stared out from one of the USS Artemis's many vast tough-as-titanium glass windows. It had been ridiculously difficult for her to split the family she had just created two months earlier apart. It still hurt, but she was strong and she knew it. She couldn't just dwell on the matter forever. It was hard enough trying to figure out what to do when she first discovered she was pregnant with her daughter. Then again, nothing in life was ever guaranteed to be easy to begin with. She sighed sadly as she looked down at Marguerite. That was all the little girl needed to hear to wake up.

"Well, look who's finally come around!" Mistress beamed when she saw Marguerite flutter her eyes open.

Marguerite finally did come to. She managed to grab ahold of her mother's blouse and yank on it so hard as to stretch it out a bit.

"Oh no, it's not feeding time yet." her mother said. "I'll be ready in a few minutes."

Out of the blue, she heard a loud thump coming from the navigation station. She ran and ran until she reached the source.

_Please be a Canadian goose._ Mistress thought to herself along the way.

When she reached the navigation station, she instead saw the Warden smashed onto the windshield. He had on his aviator goggles, the same kind he wore when he first gave her a tour of Superjail, and his green Luna moth wings were held way back by the impact.

"NOVA!" she called.

NOVA immediately came upon hearing her name.

"It's Warden." Mistress said. "He's managed to crash himself into our ship. Hurry up and get him!"

"Yes, Mistress." NOVA replied.

NOVA did as she was told and brought Warden inside.

"Warden, what the hell was that?" Mistress asked him.

"I just wanted to see you and Maggie again." he answered. "That's all."

"You didn't have to do this, Warden. You could've mustered up the patience to wait for us."

"How could I do that with the orbit schedule the way it is?"

"Honestly, it's a little tricky, given how sporadic it can be at times."

"Could I spend a little time with you right now?"

"Well..."

Warden's moth wings beated against each other nervously. Mistress caught sight of them and was somewhat confused.

"How did you do that?" Mistress asked.

"Do what?" Warden replied with another question.

"Grow those Luna moth wings."

"It's magic, bitch. You don't have to explain it."

Mistress tried to make sense of his reply.

"I don't think I'll be able to counter that." Mistress finally said.

"Welp, time to go!" Warden announced.

Suddenly, before Mistress could ask where they were going, Warden snatched her while she kept their daughter close to her person. They jumped out through an emergency opening near the controls and so Warden began to beat his moth wings vigourously. In a few seconds, they were off and away.

"Oh God!" Mistress screamed. "Warden, you're going to kill us all!"

"Tut!" Warden scoffed. "Don't be so ridiculous. It's not like I'm taking you all on a suicide mission."

Soon, they found themselves hovering over a small American city. This city was filled to the brim with many eclectic buildings and memorable landmarks. There was a marketplace, a population that was predominantly European-ancestry, a park, and large groups of animals.

"I think this calls for a song." Warden finally said after a while.

He took a deep breath and began.

"Come fly with me. Let's fly, let's fly away..." he sang. "If you can use some exotic booze, there's a bar in far Bombay..."

"Uh, Warden?" Mistress brought up. "Do you think maybe you should be focusing on getting us to safety?"

But the question seemed to have fallen on deaf ears.

Down below, a young brunette woman wearing a striped sweatshirt caught sight of the flying threesome and became to scream her head off.

"Jeanette, what's wrong?" another woman asked her.

"Mothman! He's come to terrorize us!" Jeanette responded. "And he's got a woman and child with him!"

"What? Calm yourself down, Jeanette. I'm sure that everything'll be fine as long as no one tries to shoot him down." Jeanette's friend assured her before seeing a few people sport rifles and blunderbusses. "Oh, he's screwed."


	3. Chapter 3

"Once I get you up there where the air is rarified..." he was singing as he flapped his green moth wings in the air. "We'll just fly starry-eyed. Once I get you up there..."

As the Warden was carrying the Mistress and their daughter Marguerite along for the ride, he appeared to be oblivious to everything but his singing and his family which was, at this point, the easiest thing to lose given how old their only child was. Suddenly, he felt a small metal object rip through his wings. He looked and was startled to see that he had lost a few scales from whatever it was. More of the small metal things appeared and then it occurred to him: someone was shooting at him with guns! Now he was risking putting his small family into even more danger.

"Oh, God!" he finally shouted after he stopped singing. "Let's get the hell out of here! You two are too precious for me to lose!"

"Now we're talking..." Mistress muttered.

"Hold on a minute." Warden said. "What am I saying? Mistress, see that little white bag in my pocket?"

"What about it?"

"Seeing how my hands are full with you, I need you to get it for me."

"In case you haven't noticed, Cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs, I've got my hands full as well."

"Use your foot!"

"In these shoes? I've grown too attached to my go-go boots to want to ruin them like this."

"Excuse me, but do you really think I should give a shit about your 'precious' boots right now? Just kick that bag open!"

Mistress finally did as she was told and the bag loosened from the impact. Out came a white powdery substance that looked like a clumpier version of flour and saccharine. The wind blew the unknown substance into the faces of the gunmen below, leaving them blinded, dazed and confused.

"Well, that was pointless." Mistress bluntly quipped.

"Hold on a minute." Warden said.

At that moment, the powder on the gunmen's faces suddenly combusted. As he fluttered away with his babby momma and daughter, Marguerite began to scream.

"I think now would be a good time to land." Mistress uncomfortably said as she tried to comfort Marguerite.

"Good idea..." Warden rejoined.

They finally landed in an empty playground. It wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but it was the closest thing to a landing point he could have and at least now, they could finally be safe.

"Well, here we are. Hopefully, no one will try to kill us here." Warden announced.

"Of course not. This is a playground." Mistress said as her baby daddy put her down on the ground.

Warden then caught sight of a little swing in front of him.

"I suppose it'd be appropriate to get to know ourselves better if we could... sit down, you know?" he suggested.

"Yeah, but there's three of us and only one of it." Mistress pointed out.

"Now I'm sure there's a rational, adult way of dealing with this... dibs?"

"Dibs."

"But you can sit on my lap if you'd like..."

"Alright."

First, Warden sat himself down on the swing and then Mistress, with Marguerite calming herself in her arms, settled herself on top of him.

"Might I bring up something?" Mistress asked.

"If I said no, would it matter?" Warden replied with another question.

"I was thinking about what you told me that night when you said you loved me..."

"Yes?"

"...and now I'm starting to realize that maybe- just maybe -I'm starting to feel the same way about you."

"Really? Did you tell anyone else about it?"

"No. Honestly, I'm not sure how'd they react."

"If it makes you feel any better, I never told anyone else how I felt about you..."

Mistress was a little surprised to see Warden blushing in a rosy pink.

"Hey!" they heard someone shout and Warden was so surprised that he fell backward onto the ground, taking Mistress and Marguerite with him.

Mistress saw a blonde woman in a thin silk dress, towing a brunette girl who was about eight years old.

"I have a little girl who wants to get on the swing." the blonde said.

"Uh, we were in the middle of something." Warden brought up.

"I don't care if you and your sister are tapping into your childhood nostalgia." the blonde woman replied. "My daughter wants to get on the swing and I'll see to it she gets her swing, whether you like it or not."

"What? Sister?" Mistress asked, puzzled.

"Aren't you his sister?" the blonde replied with another question.

"No, I'm not. But he is the father of my little girl." Mistress replied, glancing at Warden behind her. "Also, who do you think you are waltzing in and announcing that this swing is your daughter's for the taking when we were here first?"

"All of you, go away. NOW!" the woman hissed.

"Mistress, let's do as she says. I don't want her to kill us." Warden suggested in a hushed, frightened tone.

"Fine." Mistress huffed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long with this. I've had to deal with EOIs, regular testing, family stuff, etc. And with the last day of school and Memorial Day coming up, I'm certain I may post up new chapters every once in a while. Again, I'm sorry.**

**- Voltalia**

The Warden and the Mistress and their daughter Marguerite were lying on the ground after the blonde mother kicked them off the only swing in the playground. Humiliated by the experience, Warden now found himself blushing even more when he realized that Mistress was apparently starting to return his feelings.

"So... what do you want to do now?" he asked awkwardly.

"Well..." Mistress began to speak, watching in contempt as the brunette girl swung away to her delight. "I suppose we could move on to someplace else. Obviously, we have no business here."

"Right, like anything else is going to happen." Warden scoffed.

Out of the blue, a pink spherical pod came crashing down onto the ground and rolled itself along until it came to a complete halt.

"Oh good God!" Mistress exclaimed upon recognizing it.

She got up and ran, with Warden following right behind her.

The pod opened up and out came Jared, Cherice, NOVA, Alice and Bruce. Jared had a huge bleeding gash on his forehead and stumbled along the ground, barely able to see straight. He could only stand up for a few seconds before his legs gave out and he fell face-down onto the ground. Cherice had a few bloody scratches on her and so did Alice and Bruce. Only NOVA was stunned by the trauma she underwent.

"What happened?" Mistress asked NOVA.

"It appears something caught us off-guard by colliding with the pod and sending us down unto the ground." NOVA explained in her usual manner.

"Wait, if you're here, who's steering the ship?" Warden asked.

"Oh, don't worry." NOVA assured him. "It's currently on auto-pilot."

"Oh my God!" someone shouted. "Is that the most handsome guy you've ever met?"

"Well..." Bruce chuckled flirtatiously.

"Like we were referring to you." a platinum-blonde pastel goth girl scoffed. She then pointed at the Warden and sighed.

"Hubba hubba." a model-built Taiwanese girl joined in.

The Mistress then proceeded to facepalm at the group of other girls behind the first two. First Warden came along with moth wings and practically kidnapped her and their daughter. Then people shot at them with guns from below and almost killed them. Then that blonde bitch with her young daughter came along and claimed the swing as their territory. And now this. Oy...

"Wow." Alice, apparently sharing Mistress's utter disbelief, snarked at the young estrogen brigade. "How pathetic are you?"

"Who are you to call us pathetic?!" the pastel goth Emma snapped. "We just like to swoon at guys every once in a while. That's all."

"Do you like to swoon at men who are taken as well?" Mistress managed to snap back.

"He's taken?" the Taiwanese girl Bae-Bae asked shockingly.

"Yes." Mistress replied. "Taken, as in he's my boyfriend."

Bae-Bae and Emma looked at each other in humiliation.

"Awkward." Bae-Bae flatly stated.

"Oh, who cares?" another girl asked out loud. "Let's get him!"

The multitude of multiethnic girls started to chase after Warden, Mistress and the rest. One buxom redhead Texan girl reached out her acrylic-nailed hands and grabbed onto Warden's jacket, ripping it right off his back. Yelping as if in pain, he picked up the speed and ran further away with his baby mama, their daughter, and their friends. Another girl hopped right onto Jailbot, but he managed to immolate her right off with his napalm grenades. After they managed to get away, Warden picked up Marguerite and held her close.

"Thank God you're safe..." Warden murmured.

And then right out of nowhere, a woman with wild, bloodshot eyes and frizzled hair ran him down and kept on going. Warden got up to find that Marguerite had somehow disappeared.

"You didn't lose her, did you?" Mistress asked worriedly.

"Maybe..." Warden replied quietly.

"Oh my God! You stupid manchild!" Mistress shouted as she hit him again and again with her horsewhip. "She's gone and for all I know, I may never see her again!"

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down. Calm down. We've got NOVA and Jailbot, don't we? So I'm sure NOVA could track that woman down and-"

"Haven't you done enough already? I'll track her down myself."

"Wait, what about...?"

"Stay put. I don't want you causing any more trouble."

Mistress then ran off down the street to find the wild lady.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Yep, just in time for Mother's Day! And now I introduce you to Marguerite "Marge" Kaneliss, AKA Maggie's namesake grandma. Also, for those of you not in the know, "Tatik" is Armenian for "grandmother" and "Pappoús" Greek for "grandfather." I should have the next chapter up sometime soon, but until then... Bye! Have a beautiful time with your moms!**

**-Voltalia**

"Mistress? What exactly did you do?" Warden asked when she came back, covered in blood, with young Marguerite in her arms.

"Well first, I had to get Marguerite away from the damn woman who kidnapped her." Mistress started to explain. "Then I felt like I had to kick her upside the head."

"Did you?"

"Of course I did. I also made sure to stomp on her throat, enough to crush her trachea and slowly kill her."

"Well, you must've done a pretty good job kicking her head in..." Warden looked down at the blood on Mistress's right go-go boot.

"Yep, I'm just glad I was there for my daughter..."

Mistress stopped speaking for a moment and focused her eyes on a vast space of nothing. Warden, feeling a bit concerned, then placidly took Marguerite away from her.

_"Ursa?"_

_Her name struck a dark-haired young girl like lightning. She looked to be about six or seven years old, having a single long braid reach her back and wire-rimmed glasses overtaking the space betwixt them and her equally dark eyes. Ursa knew right away by instinct to run to the woman she knew to be her mother, Marguerite "Marge" Kanellis._

_"Ursa? Where were you?" Marge asked out of concern._

_Marge was a fairly young woman, although not really as young as she appeared to be. She was nearing her late twenties while possessing the soft, delicate features of a girl as young as her daughter. The same dark hair Ursa inherited, it was often frizzled and encompassed her shoulders like a cape. The dark eyes too? They came off as mysterious and entrancing._

_"Momma, did you already forget?" Ursa asked. "I was at school, finishing homework."_

_"Yes, of course." Marge replied sheepishly. "I sometimes forget how hard it is to raise a child alone."_

_"Where's Tatik?" Ursa asked again._

_"I think she and Pappoús left to go shopping a while ago." Marge answered. "Do you want anything to eat?"_

_"Sure, Momma."_

_"Well, okay then. Tell me what it is you want and I'll be sure to fix it up."_

"Mistress, everything alright?" Warden asked. He didn't seem to notice Mistress wasn't paying attention.

She finally snapped out of it.

"Yes, sorry." Mistress answered right away.

"Okay. Just making sure." Warden smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

When the Warden arrived back at Superjail, the first room he could think to retreat back to was his own bedroom. Ironically enough, this was where Marguerite had been conceived and born. She and her mother were the top two priorities in his mind right now and he felt obliged to do whatever it took to see them, guard them with all his life, win them over piece by piece, and most importantly... to love them. It took such a while to grasp the idea that he loved the Mistress and their daughter, that for a long moment in time, it was all he could really ponder over.

All that commotion he seemed to have caused out there had surely tired him out. So he felt it would be best if he rested for a bit. But he could only get in almost half a minute before a knock at the door made way for a rude awakening.

"Don't bother me..." Warden sounded as he tried to settle. "I think I've had enough English hot cocoa for one night." (The English hot cocoa happened to be a drink, a mixture of hot cocoa and rum, that Jared accidentally invented.)

The knocking became louder. Warden found it harder not to wake up.

"Stop that!" Warden shouted, still barely asleep. "You're getting way too much enjoyment out of whatever you're doing..."

Still, there was knocking and it was even louder. Finally, it stopped and then the door flew open.

"Oh dear God, what the hell was that? Oh, Jesus, Jesus...!" Warden babbled swiftly.

It was enough to have him fall right out of bed. Almost instantly, he managed to get up and compose himself hastily.

There was a mysterious woman standing right where the door once was. Her hair was oddly a violet shade of brown with zoisite-colored half-open eyes, a slightly aquiline nose, pursed plump lips, and rounded green tinted shades. Her skin was a very dark tan, borderline brown, and rather youthful. Her outfit, a skirt and oversized blazer with a creamy tank top beneath, was military-resemblant and was the color of olive green.

"Are you the Warden of Superjail?" this newcomer asked.

"Yes, why?" he asked, rather confused.

"We have come to inform you that you are to go to trial in Washington, D.C. for your heinous crimes against humanity." she answered coldly. "These crimes, if you were wondering, are approximately forty-seven known counts of manslaughter (possibly more if any more cases come to light) and being in cahoots with Cuba during the bombing of Athens and several cities in the Scandinavian area."

The Warden's mouth hung wide open upon hearing all this.

"In cahoots with Cuba?" he asked outrageously. "Uh, I don't remember doing that. Well, there was this program Jailbot managed to hack into that I thought was Risk..."

"Really? You don't remember?" the woman dubiously asked, cutting him off. "Don't try to pull that over on me, you weasel."

"No!" Warden yelled. "Listen to me! I managed to get hold of this program I thought was Risk. I chose to play as Cuba and when asked which cities I wanted to bomb/annihilate, I chose Athens, Oslo, and I don't remember the rest."

"I told you not to pull it on me, did I not?!" the woman asked again, harshly slapping her captive across the face.

_Oh my God,_ Warden thought. _Where's Mistress when you need her? She could probably kick this woman's ass!_

After slapping her captive several more times while he repeatedly denied involvement with Cuba or any terrorists, the woman Octavia finally punched him in the stomach and lifted him as if she were a fireman. And off to the Supreme Court they would go.

**Author's Note: Welp, there you have it! Will the Mistress and Marguerite be able to get him out of this mess? Find out next time, which will probably be sometime at the end of this month. This plotline was inspired by "WarGames."**

**-Voltalia**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't post this sooner. I've had to deal with quite a bit of stuff since I survived the tornadoes that hit my state of Oklahoma. Man, what a rough year it's been thus far. But I'm sure it'll get better. Now this chapter may seem a bit much for some of you who were expecting light-hearted elements throughout the fanfic, but I assure you I'll get to them again. Until then, enjoy the ride.**

**-Voltalia**

At the Supreme Court in Washington, D.C., Octavia was standing before Judge Silvia Woods with her victim in captivity beside her. The Warden was so frightened by his fate (well, what it apparently was going to be) that he pissed himself.

"Your Honor..." Octavia began. "I have brought this being here before you because he is a threat to everything about society. And I say being, not man, because a man respects life enough not to use the force of death to interfere. A man is civilized; enough so to control his emotions with sheer willpower and not act them out when uncalled for. A man is diligent; he must think choices over with care. Unfortunately, Your Honor, he is none of those things. He is, what we call, an animal."

Judge Woods just sat up there, pondering over everything Octavia had said. She was moved, to say the least. However, she did not tear up lest she show any weakness beneath her square, pale face.

"Sir, what must you say to that now?" Judge Woods finally asked.

"I wish my baby momma would come!" Warden shouted, looking like he was going to cry.

Judge Woods silently facepalmed at how pathetic this man- no, being -appeared to be as he was, she was assuming, feigning remorse and begging for mercy. She turned to a seated jury of about eight people.

_How disappointing_, she thought. _Surely there were more coming._

Then the eleven of them (including an audience of fifty-five others) heard a large aircraft descend to the ground. The grand doors opened wide to reveal NOVA, Cherice, Bruce and lastly the Mistress with her baby Marguerite. Behind them, a few inmate women filed out in a line.

"I am keen to guess: this is your baby momma?" Octavia asked sarcastically, raising her eyebrow as she did. She happened to be pointing at Mistress.

"Yes'm." Warden meekly answered. "How'd you know?"

"Well, she is holding a baby in her arms." Octavia said condescendingly.

"Thanks, Missus Obvious." Mistress butted in, glaring at the brown woman.

"Enough of this." Judge Woods shouted, instantly silencing everyone in the courtroom. She then pointed her finger toward Mistress. "You and your little posse aren't supposed to be here. I appreciate that you showed up to maybe protest against this 'debauchery', but I'd just like to inform you that your services are not welcome."

"Not welcome?" Mistress shouted outrageously. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Are you questioning my authority?" Judge Woods asked. "Because I must warn you that if you do it again, I shall find you in contempt."

Without warning, Marguerite began screaming.

"Ugh, I hate that sound..." Judge Woods moaned in agony.

The Warden turned to look at Marguerite and tried winking a few times to calm her down. It didn't work. But he couldn't resist seeing Judge Woods suffer from Marguerite's ear-rape. Even the jury and the audience couldn't stand the screams.

"Oh, forget this!" Judge Woods shouted after a few minutes. "Everyone in this world is unworthy!"

She produced a little hand-gun from the floor of her stand, put the barrel in her mouth, and pulled the trigger. Thus, everyone was treated to a horrifying view of brains being splattered against a wall.

"Oh God!" Cherice shouted. "I can't unsee it!"

Mistress and the rest of the group started heading out with Warden following behind them.

"This isn't over, Warden." Octavia growled at him. "Don't think that just because Our Honor committed suicide that you're not getting another trial."

A bit scared by Octavia's threat, Warden ran to catch up with everyone else.


	8. Chapter 8

Two years had gone by and the Mistress had to deal with upsetting changes. First, there was the fact that her baby daddy, the Warden, was imprisoned not just for torturing and murdering his prisoners but for turning the world upside down with the destruction of Athens, the Norwegian city of Oslo, and the rest of Scandinavia's cities as well. Second, without him to compete against, she was running the ends of her nerves ragged and couldn't really focus on anything, much less her own daughter. Mistress had never really thought she'd miss Warden, especially like this. But the part that was even stranger to her was that she actually... loved him! And it wasn't the kind of love that was mutual and respectful to anyone, either. She found that she loved him in a romantic way. Why it took so long for her to realize this was beyond her; all she knew was that there had always been an attraction 'twixt them since the Lockdown of Love, and it wasn't just lust.

"Momma?" Marguerite spoke out. It was her first word.

Her mother sighed.

"Yes, Maggie?" she replied.

"Papa coming home soon?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know." her mother answered. "All I know is that the U.S. military traced back those missile launchings to one of their own computers about a week ago, so he should at least be pardoned."

Mistress didn't visit him in prison very often, but when she did, she just asked when he might come home. It was disappointing on Warden's part because he expected these visits to be much more romantic. But at least she came to visit. Warden's name had been cleared now, but for some reason, they wouldn't let him come home.

Marguerite was obviously confused by what she had just heard her mother say. Mistress had almost forgotten Maggie was too young to grasp the concept of the military, let alone have interest in it.

"Sorry." Mistress apologized. "I'm just thinking aloud."

Then NOVA came in.

"What are you doing here?" Mistress asked curiously.

"Something came up and I need to share it with you." the pink fembot replied simply.

"This better be important..." Mistress muttered to herself.

"Well, I hear that the only reason Warden hasn't been released as of late is because the twin wardens have been intercepting the evidence clearing his name." she said.

"What?!" Mistress shouted outrageously. "They can't do that, can they?"

"Apparently not."

"This is bull. Don't they realize how important that information is?"

"I think they do, but they are entirely convinced that it is not one of the American military computers to blame, but Warden himself."

Mistress was so pissed by all this new information that she decided, once and for all, that something had to be done.

"NOVA, could you watch Maggie for just a minute?" she asked her fembot. "I need to strategize a plan with the rest of the crew."

"Of course."

Mistress then proceeded to leave them behind and inform the others.


	9. Chapter 9

The Warden wasn't quite himself these days. Then again, two years in prison will do that to you. He grew suicidal, bit by bit, day by day. The only reason he couldn't actually go through with killing himself, however, was because of her. The Mistress's regular visits always gave him hope that he would go back to her someday. Still, thoughts of suicide lingered. The pain was just overwhelming to deal with. At first, he wanted to slit his wrists and ankles until all the blood drained from his body. All the box knife did was give him excruciating pain and leave behind pale, thin scars. He grew tired of performing self-harm and moved on to acheiving asphyxiation. Often, he drew the rope around his neck and tugged. Again, it was no good: at least a few times did the rope break and most times was he interrupted. And just like with his attempts at self-harm, he eventually grew tired of it. And then he had to face it: he just couldn't do it for that was the coward's way out.

The only friend who stayed with him throughout these two hellish years was a Finnish punk boy named Jaakko. He obviously had very white skin, but it was riddled with erratic burn marks, mostly on his face and neck. The right side of his head had been shaved although sandy hair was growing back there. He had gray eyes, but prior to becoming an inmate, he used to hide them with colored contacts, mainly those with a red iris. He had a small blue pin piercing on his lower lip near the left corner of his mouth. There was also a silver pin piercing through the interior cartilage of his nose, short enough that it didn't touch the sides of his nostrils. His ears, oddly enough, were untouched.

"You miss your girl?" Jaakko asked as he helped Warden shave his face.

"Yeah." he replied glumly. "I want to see her so badly."

"Kyllä. I get it."

"Do you have someone waiting for you at home in Finland?"

"Only my sister Pippa. My parents won't talk to me anymore. A shame, too. They had such high expectations for me."

"Why?"

"They felt my gray eyes made me special and they wanted to build me up to be this extraordinary child. Y'know, like a genius or something."

"You're lucky your parents regarded you as special. I had a father who thought I was better off being... normal."

"Let me guess: he compared you to everyone else?"

"How'd you know?"

"My parents compare my sister to all the other Finnish girls all the time. Pippa says she's not sure how much more she can take."

Their conversation was cut short when they heard a large aircraft land outside their prison. Jaakko fell into a panic, but it was obvious Warden knew what it was. The duo went outside their cell to investigate the source and sure enough, Mistress was there with the whole gang. She felt that just bringing the rest of Ultraprison wasn't enough to assure Warden he was safe. Nope, she proceeded to also bring along the rest of the Superjail crew to help.

"Mistress!" Warden shouted out of excitement. "What took you so long?"

"Nothing much, really." she said. "I just felt the need to rile enough up to help take you home."

"Wait, what?!" Jaakko exclaimed.

"Yeah." Warden simply chirped.

"Uh, I never realized that the 'girl' you were talking about was apparently your sister." Jaakko said out of confusion.

"My God, boy, you're the second person to mistake us for brother and sister." Mistress coldly said.

"Really, who's the first?"

"She who must not be mentioned."

"Stop!" another woman shouted.

Jaakko froze. He managed to turn his head to see the twin wardens followed by about seven detention officers. Believe it or not, these wardens were actually two heads sharing a woman's body. They were obviously conjoined twins because how alike their faces were. They had skin that was so white that it was practically the color of their sunscreen. Both of them had the same high cheekbones, same square jaw, same almond-shaped eyes, same long slender necks, same ovalesque ears, and the same straight Roman nose. Their hair was a very dark brown, each of the twins sporting braided buns to show off the color. Their skeleton below their necks was a bit more robust than the average woman's and they managed to share pretty much every organ in that body, especially the heart and uterus.

"What the hell?" Mistress mouthed.

"Who are you and what have you come to do?" one of the heads asked outrageously.

"I am the Mistress, head of Ultraprison, the best damn prison known to man." she just said.

The heads just looked at each other for a few moments out of disbelief and then turned back to face Mistress.

"The name I have is Syna." the right half introduced herself. She then gestured toward the left half. "And her name is Lace."

Lace glared sideways at Syna.

"Don't worry about Lace." Syna assured everyone else. "She's one of those people who wants to be independent. But she shall never be because we will always be together, literally."

"Okay, Syna and Lace." Mistress finally began. "I know you've been intercepting evidence from one of your inmates."

"_Me?_" Lace pointed at herself. "If anything, the blame should go to Syna alone. After all, heaven forbid if anything goes wrong under her, I mean our, watch."

"It doesn't really matter which one of you is actually responsible." Mistress continued. "If anyone else found out about this, especially the President, you would be in some pretty major hot water."

"Tut! Like that's going to happen." Syna scoffed.

"Momma!" a two-year-old girl's voice suddenly sounded.

Marguerite emerged from inside her mother's ship and ran to hug her leg.

"Maggie, how did you get out of bed?" Mistress asked as she picked up her daughter.

"NOVA got me out." Maggie just answered.

"I'm keen to guess: this is your daughter?" Syna asked, pointing at Marguerite.

"Yes." Mistress answered. "What of it?"

"And he's the father?" Lace asked, pointing at Warden.

"Obviously."

"Hmph. I certainly wouldn't have guessed."

"Uh, wasn't there an interception of evidence somewhere?" Warden meekly asked, trying to get back to the original subject.

"Oh yeah!" Mistress remembered suddenly. "Look, Siamese twins. You've got two choices: either I rat you out to the president or you..." She abruptly stopped her train of thought there. She was trying to think of some way to blackmail them.

Warden then cued her to turn her head and mouthed at her "Sing for us."

"...sing for us." Mistress finished at last, repeating what Warden had mouthed.

"Really? That's the best torture you can come up with?" Lace asked sardonically.

"Would you rather be fired instead?" Mistress asked.

"No." Syna simply answered.

"What song would you like us to sing for you?" Lace asked curiously.

"From 1928, 'Let's Do It' by Cole Porter." Warden proudly answered.

"Oh God no! Not a cheesy love song!" Syna cried out loud. "Why must love always be shoved down my throat?"

"Do it, Syna." Lace pleaded with her. "Do it for everyone here."

"Fine." Syna grumbled.

They both gulped and Syna started off.

"When the little bluebird who has never said a word starts to sing, 'Spring, spring!'" Syna sang under her breath.

"Louder! I can't hear you!" Warden shouted.

"When the little blue clerk in the middle of his work starts a tune to the moon up above." Syna and Lace sang together, louder this time.

"Everybody!" Marguerite suddenly shouted.

"It is nature that's all simply telling us to fall in love." Lace then sang herself.

"C'mon, guys!" Jaakko shouted. "It's fun!"

"And that's why... birds do it. Bees do it. Even educated fleas do it. Let's do it. Let's fall in love." the conjoined twins sang with everyone soon joining in.

"I'm sure giraffes on the sly do it. Heavy hippopotami do it. Let's do it. Let's fall in love."

And then Warden proceeded to sing to Mistress, "They say that upper-crust ladies do it, when a gentleman struts. C'mon, doll. Why don't we do it? Don't you have the guts?"

At this point, Jaakko had proceeded to kick a few guards in the groin while they were distracted by the random musical number going on. He then locked Syna and Lace into another room while the others sang.

"Penguins in flocks, on the rocks, do it." Warden resumed singing. "Even little cuckoos, in their clocks, do it. Let's do it. Let's fall in love!"

Everyone proceeded to go into pairs and dance ballroom-style. Of course, Marguerite was too young to be left alone so she had to dance with her parents. Syna and Lace, baffled and outraged by what was going on beyond their door, banged several times for help. But it was in vain.

"Some Argentines, without means, do it." Jaakko sang surprisingly well. "I hear even Boston beans do it. Let's do it. Let's fall in love!"

And then came the grand finale.

"I'm sure sometimes on the sly you do it. Maybe even you and I might do it. Let's do it. Let's fall in love!" Warden sang his heart out.

Smoke began to appear. Warden turned around and saw that Jaakko had produced a flamethrower from someone else's cell. And Jaakko was using it to engulf this hellhole into flames.

"Jaakko! Stop!" Warden shouted.

"Why?" Jaakko laughed maniacally. "I'm having too much fun!"

"Hurry before they get out!" Mistress shouted at the duo.

Warden and Jaakko did as they were told. Soon the flames spread throughout the other areas, including the room Syna and Lace were trapped in. The rest, including some of the new inmates and a couple new detention officers, were forced to retreat inside the USS Artemis and take off, leaving behind the inferno.

"I'm burning!" one inmate left behind shouted.

Syna and Lace still tried banging for help. Again, it was in vain. Soon, they pissed themselves. The urine leaked outside to beyond the door, leaving a trail for the fire to follow and immolate the conjoined twins to death. Their screams joined the others.

Jaakko and some of the newcomers looked back at the burning mess. They were so lucky they got on when they had the chance. Jaakko especially didn't wish to be one of the burning corpses soon to be uncovered.

"Warden, I must say." Jaakko began. "Your girl is the best one for you. I'm sure you two will have a great future together."

"Thank you, Jaakko." Warden blushed. "I couldn't be more grateful for the friends that I have and for the love Mistress gives me."

Mistress handed Marguerite over to Bruce and walked over to Warden.

"Oh, love." Mistress cooed. "I'm so glad to have you back. You must be worked up over what just happened. Here, drink this." She produced a flask of whiskey.

"Wow!" Jaakko exclaimed. "First she rescues you and then she gives you drink? I'm guessing next, you'll be humping like rabbits. And I have a pretty good idea what may come after that." He looked over at Marguerite playing with Bruce's facial hair.

"Heh heh." Warden giggled uncertainly. "I don't know about that last thing you said, but I think that we may as well make whoopie."

"Oh yes, you will." Jaakko smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been about two months since the Warden was rescued from his hellhole. The lovely Mistress had not only become his lover now, but she also became his partner, of the new Superjail that is. Then of course, there was their daughter Marguerite. For the longest time, she had been used to having a single mother and being surrounded by several women and a man who wasn't her father. So when her parents started spending more time together, Maggie was very unhappy with no longer being the center of mother's attention. Now she was used to it, but still not very happy.

Something had come up today that Mistress had said she knew was inevitable. Cherice's period was unusually late for some reason and she was worried that she actually might be pregnant. Jared was too busy taking care of the finances and everyone else came up with an excuse not to go with her. The only one she could turn to to come with her was her own boss, Mistress. After all, she had been there for Mistress several times in the past. It was about time Mistress returned the favor.

So Warden and little Marguerite were left to spend a few hours with each other. Mistress, after all, had insisted that it would improve their father-daughter relationship.

"Bah!" Marguerite was crying. "I missed you!"

"You...you did?" Warden asked, stunned. "'Tis funny how I never once heard you tell me that when I came back."

"You had whiskers!" Marguerite shouted angrily.

"Hey, now." Warden said. "Don't yell. I'm sorry I wasn't there for most of your life, but now that I'm here, I'm sure I'm going to make up for it."

"You will?" Maggie asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"Please do."

Meanwhile, with the Mistress and Cherice, the test results for Cherice had just come back. The small redhead woman anxiously looked at her superior, who tried her best to comfort her. Finally, Dr. Lana Mumford decided to speak.

"Well, I've been reading these results carefully now." she said.

"So, is Cherice pregnant or not?" Mistress asked.

"No." Dr. Mumford replied.

"What?" Cherice blurted out. "But I was..."

"Experiencing the pregnancy symptoms?" Dr. Mumford finished. "That's the wonderful thing about birth control pills: they actually trick the body into thinking it's pregnant."

Mistress and Cherice just stared at each other for the longest time. Then Mistress turned to Dr. Mumford.

"Well, that's good to hear." Mistress said, relieved. "Now I won't have to worry about any other kids running around." Then she went cross-eyed and clutched her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Dr. Mumford asked curiously.

"I think so." Mistress replied. "Why?"

"You look nauseous. However, you seem totally fine." Dr. Mumford obviously pointed out. "When did you say your last period was?"

"Four months ago?"

"I see... hold on a minute."

* * *

"Warden?" Mistress asked from behind the bedroom door. "Please open the door."

"Oop." Warden sounded. "Jailbot, be a good boy and watch over Marguerite for me."

Warden did as Mistress had told him to do.

"Well?" Warden asked.

"What?" Mistress asked back.

"Did you find out whether or not Cherice was pregnant?"

"Yes. And no, she is not pregnant."

"Okay."

Mistress, out of the blue, stumbled onto Warden, who was caught very off guard.

"Are you okay?" he asked out of concern.

"Um, yeah, funny thing I should mention." she replied.

"What?"

"Um, how am I supposed to tell you...?"

Warden was obviously confused.

"Dah! I'm pregnant again!"

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it. Jaakko said they were going to hump like rabbits and they did. Tune in next time to see how Mistress deals with being pregnant the _second _time around. But for now, ciao!**

**-Voltalia**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I've got summer Psychology classes now on Tuesdays and Thursdays. This may or may not actually affect when I'll release subsequent chapters, but I thought I'd tell you in advance so you'd know what to expect. Ciao!**

**-Voltalia**

"Wh-what?" Warden asked, stumbling to get a grasp on what he just heard.

"Yes, Warden." Mistress said. "Marguerite is going to be a sister."

"I-I don't understand." Warden stuttered out. "You made me wear a condom while we were having semi-drunken sex."

"It must've broken or something." Mistress concluded. "Goddamn it..."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Warden asked desperately. "You know how much of an attention-seeker Marguerite is. And I don't want to face her wrath..."

Warden looked at the door and quickly thought of something.

"Marguerite?" he asked out loud as he opened the door.

The two-year-old girl had been asleep for several minutes and was just now waking up.

"Papa?" Maggie asked when she woke up.

"Glad to see you're awake." he said. "Because, uh, Mama and I want to tell you something."

"What? What?" the girl asked curiously.

"We just want to tell you that... we will be getting married soon. How does that sound?"

"What?!" Marguerite and Mistress asked outrageously at the same time.

"Yep." Warden said, totally ignoring Mistress. "Now we can finally be a family."

Marguerite fell back on the bed and passed out. Mistress then grabbed Warden by the shoulders and steered him towards her.

"Oh, sweet Jesus..." Mistress muttered to herself. "You just told our daughter... that we were going to get married."

Warden just stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Just... why? Why did you lie to her?" Mistress asked in disbelief.

"I didn't." Warden replied in an assuring tone. "We may as well get married, given your... condition."

"Fine." Mistress said. "But first, you'll have to get the engagement ring."

She left him behind to go tell the others the news and Warden had only his thoughts about what he must do and the future.

"You said what to Marguerite?" Jared asked his boss.

"That her mother and I were going to be married." Warden said. "You know, I don't really understand what the big deal is about all this. So what if a man tells his daughter that her parents are making it official instead of telling her she'll have a little brother or sister?"

"My God, sir, do you even listen to yourself?" Jared asked outrageously. "This is the sort of thing that will keep Marguerite from trusting others."

"Nothing you've said so far is incorrect." Warden simply replied. "Which is why we are actually going to get married!"

And Jared had nothing else to say about it, lest he be reprimanded for having the last word.

"Welp, I think we've covered everything here." Warden finally said after a while. "Now excuse me while I get things ready."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** **Hey, everybody! I just want to tell you now that while I have quoted from the Bible, it's not because I'm shoving my religion down your throat. Also, hooray! Warden and Mistress are finally getting married!**

**-Voltalia**

"Gosh, Mistress!" Anais Jacobson exclaimed as she was tying a bow at the back of her former superior's dress. "I can't believe you're finally getting married!"

"Yes. It's amazing." Mistress chuckled slightly.

This was it; it was the day the Mistress was to tie the knot with the biggest manchild she had ever met in her life. Prior to meeting him, she could've never imagined getting married while four months pregnant and already raising a child. In fact, she could've never imagine getting married at all. It wasn't just the goal of celibacy she originally had in mind that would've made it an improbability. It was also misandrism that arose from a perverted guy being responsible for her mom's murder and her only father figure Pappoús committing suicide shortly after being diagnosed with cancer. Until she met Bruce and later the Warden, she wasn't sure she'd ever trust a man other than her Pappoús again. But that was just ancient history now.

"By the way..." Anais started to speak. "What do you think of my around-the-head braid?"

"What?" Mistress asked, now coming back to reality.

"My around-the-head braid." Anais repeated. "What do you think, ma'am?"

She briefly lifted her dark purple hijab off to expose her strawberry-blonde hairdo.

"It's lovely, Anais." Mistress said.

"Thanks." Anais gratefully replied as she put her hijab back on. "So how's Marguerite been these last couple of years?"

"Um, she's been very happy for the most part." Mistress half-truthedly said.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a knock and then an opening door.

"Oh, hi, Cherice!" Anais greeted her former coworker. "How are you?"

"Fine." she quietly replied. "Um, the ceremony's about to start in five minutes. Could you please get the bride out here?"

"Sure thing." Anais answered. "Come on, Mistress. Let's go."

Anais took her former superior's hand and led her out of the dressing room and out into the space where the ceremony was taking place. As they walked down the aisle, one of the Asian women inmates started playing _The Bridal March_ on the violin. Both Anais and Mistress beamed with radiant joy, even more so with Mistress. Mistress's dress looked to be made of a cottony substance that was boggled down by starch. It was poofy, however, so it didn't make much of a difference. Besides, she was just beginning to show (more so than usual, in fact) at this point and the skirt was a great masquerade. Cherice catched up to Mistress and struggled to hold on to the bride's three-and-a-half feet train as Mistress strutted towards her destination and Cherice was in what appeared to be a great amount of pain. Inmates seated every side of the aisle; at the very end were the priest, the groom Warden, and best man Jared. The Warden was dressed in a traditional black-and-white tuxedo but the matching top hat was much smaller than his usual kind. He was holding their daughter Marguerite, who was dressed in a poofy dark magenta Easter dress and absolutely hated it. As for Jared himself, he had on a similar tux but with a blue bow instead. As soon as Mistress took her side next to her groom, she grabbed the arm he had held out to her and they turned to face the "lucky" priest they picked just for this occasion. The priest was simultaneously intrigued and uneasy with the idea of marrying two individuals who weren't inmates inside a detention center. In his opinion, after all, prison weddings were disasters waiting to happen. Nonetheless, he tried to mask those feelings.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." the priest began after snorting the phlegm from his nose to his throat. "We are here today to unite these two WONDERFUL people in holy matrimony and as we all know, marriage is a sacred bond between two lovers, regardless of sex, race or religion."

All the inmates just stared at him with annoyed looks on their faces.

"And now..." the pastor continued, ignoring the reactions of those seated and producing a Bible. "I shall read to you a piece of a passage from the Bible."

He swallowed more phlegm down his throat and still continued.

"1 Corinthians 7:3-6. Right about here." he said and then started reading. "'The husband should fulfill his marital duty to his wife, and likewise the wife to her husband. The wife's body does not belong to her alone but also to her husband. In the same way, the husband's body does not belong to him alone but also to his wife. Do not deprive each other except by mutual consent and for a time, so that you may devote yourselves to prayer. Then come together again so that Satan will not tempt you because of your lack of self-control. I say this as a concession, not as a command.'"

Anais and most of the inmates sitting breathed a sigh of relief after the Bible reading was over. Being the patient soul the preacher tried his hardest to be, he continued on.

"And now, it's time to read vows to-" he was about to say before Anais took him aside and told him privately. "Oh, hold on. Miss Anais Jacobson, your former employee if I'm correct, has just told me that you've written your own vows. Now will..." He glanced confusingly at the card he wrote their names on. "Warden...please start us off?"

He waited for the groom to start. Everyone proceeded to watch Warden take Mistress's hands into his own and look at her. A short time later, he began.

"Mistress, where do I even begin?" Warden asked aloud, being as sincere as he could be. "From the very start, I've felt an unmistakable attraction to you. Now whether or not this was lust at first doesn't matter anymore. After two years and a lovely daughter together, the connection is as strong as ever. First off, I will admit, we had a rough start. I'd never imagine meeting someone who looked like she could be my sister, as two people so far have kindly pointed out, and yet was a snarky, cynical bitch. Your words and your body inflict about as much pain on me as a rapier, but I couldn't ask for more than that when you've acted time and time again like the mother I never had. And as much of a manchild I can be, I can't really change that. The facade I put up to deal with the anger and shame I had deal with for so many years of my life prior to our first meeting is now who I am. Do you promise to accept me no matter what and to never leave my side for years and years to come?"

"I do." was all Mistress could say.

"And now, Mistress, your vows." the preacher finally said.

"Warden..." Mistress began. "Starting out, I had no idea how people could tolerate, let alone even stand you in the slightest. I didn't even like you at all. Then you told me your life story and I couldn't help but feel that it made you pitiful and you came off begging to be sympathized. I've never been more pissed off in my life when it comes to dealing with someone like you, but admittedly, you're the only one of those people I've known who can also own up to what he's done and learn from the mistakes he's made so he can move on. And your neverending mischief has helped me discover myself in a new light. Do you love me enough to stay with me forever?"

"I do!" Warden squealed out.

And so the preacher threw his hands up into the air and shouted the words, "By the power of the almighty God, I pronounce thee man and wife!"

But before he could continue, he was interrupted by a door being flung open and Cherice stumbling out with a bottle of pills and Bruce following right behind her.

"Uh, are you okay?" Anais asked her former coworker.

"Oh, God, I don't..." Cherice stumbled.

"Bruce, I've never seen her like this." Anais said concernedly. "What's going on?"

"Oh, I just gave her those pain relief pills so she wouldn't have to suffer from period cramps." Bruce just happened to answer aloud.

Everyone else just stared at Cherice and Bruce with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Oh my God! This is terrible!" Cherice exclaimed, now furiously blushing. "Why'd you have to say it out loud?"

Warden was now somewhat embarrassed from watching this whole thing unfurl before him.

"Oh my..." he suddenly said. "I just remembered. Aren't we supposed to be dancing?"

"But what about...?" the priest was going to ask before everyone else ran towards the stage.

The newlyweds went first, with the others soon joining in. Someone started playing _Forever in Love_ by Kenny G and the atmosphere was now totally relaxing.

"Oh, 'tis a glorious day indeed!" Warden shouted as they were dancing like they were in a ballroom.

"Well, I have to admit." Mistress said. "Aside from that incident that Cherice will probably never live down, this has been wonderful. In fact, I think it's been better than I-"

Out of the blue, Mistress puked all over Marguerite's lap. It was enough to drive the two-and-a-half-year-old girl to tears.

"Oh, crap." Mistress managed to say to their daughter. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just nervous."

"Jailbot!" Warden summoned his trusted boy.

The white tombstone robot came on the spot immediately.

"Please get Maggie changed!" Warden imperatively shouted as he handed Maggie to Jailbot.

Jailbot did as he was told and took his sister away.

Just as that happened, one of the inmates yelled, "Oh my God! Look, everyone! Alice and Jaakko are humping each other like rabbits! C'mon!"

And so everyone decided to end the ceremony right then and there so they could watch the Finnish punk boy and the MtF transsexual detention officer get their freak on.


	13. Chapter 13

It had now been about three and a half months since the Mistress and the Warden had married. It was very clear that Mistress could not stand being pregnant. And just like with Marguerite, she had gotten sick to death of this whole thing. She was sick of all the idiots catering to every whim. Granted, she wanted them to do it more often, but she didn't want them to only do this because she happened to be with child/children. And she was sick of everyone, especially her new husband, treating her like she was made of glass. She insisted repeatedly that she wouldn't shatter into a million pieces if she happened to trip over something and that she wasn't going to spontaneously combust if she simply got up. And then there were those pesky frequent trips to the bathroom, those strange as hell cravings, those erratic mood swings, the morning sickness which popped up at inappropriate times but was thankfully gone now, the swollen feet, and last but not least the soreness. Apparently, the baby couldn't decide whether it wanted to be a soccer player, a gymnast, or a boxer judging from how much it moved, punched, and kicked. Worst of all, Marguerite would not stop asking for a little sister and God _forbid_ if she didn't get one.

But not all was bad. At least now, Warden could be there for her whenever she needed him. Still, she just wanted the whole thing to be over with.

There she was, in their bed, looking at the door while she was eating the applesauce Warden managed to burn earlier. How someone could burn applesauce when it was mostly liquid was beyond her, but she didn't bother anymore to care about how horrible his cooking was. As long as he could get the food into her stomach, it didn't matter how badly he mangled the food. Apparently, the child/children had developed a preference for this sort of thing as well. (Mistress had decided, months ago, that she would much rather be surprised with the love of her life over what they were having exactly than keep him in the dark over the sex and/or quantity.)

Anyway, she watched the door suspiciously as she sat up in bed. This was supposed to be her time to unwind and perhaps get some much-needed rest. Still, she couldn't help but feel a bit paranoid about someone, anyone in fact, coming in to interrupt this moment of solace.

_It's probably nothing._ she thought. _Just hormones fucking with you._

Mistress yawned a little and lied down on her left side. That was the other thing about being pregnant that she never did like: it always managed to drain her stamina down.

"Hello?" she heard someone call. "Anyone in there?"

She didn't make any noises whatsoever. After all, didn't she need this time to herself? She then proceeded to drift to sleep.

_An older Marguerite, somewhere around twelve to thirteen years old, was sitting in a balcony next to her parents. All three of them, for whatever reason, were wearing military garb, about as elaborate and over-the-top as you could get. The patriarch Warden had on a WWI German soldier's spiked helmet with Superjail's emblem on it, a bluish-black miltary suit with gold buttons, and an impressive purple cape hinged with gold. The matriarch Mistress had on a cap akin to that of a marching band leader's but with a peacock feather, a navy blue military dress reaching to her knees, fishnet stockings, and leather boots. Lastly, Marguerite wore a duplicate of her mom's outfit sans the band leader's cap and with a dark pink Russian dress-uniform cap instead._

_"Mother, I'm bored." Marguerite said, listlessly watching inmates being slaughtered left and right. "Is there anything else to watch?"_

_"Later." Mistress said. "This is a nice opportunity to watch countless people kill each other in the game of life. Wouldn't you agree?"_

_"If life is a game, then I guess you win by dying." Marguerite replied in a snarky manner._

_"Oh, Marguerite! Don't be ridiculous." Warden giggled nervously._

_Suddenly, the sounds of ten-year-old children could be heard._

_"Oh no." Marguerite groaned to herself. "It's the brats."_

_Mistress slapped her daughter upside the head. At this point, NOVA came in with a ten-year-old boy and his twin sister._

_"Oh, hey, brats." Marguerite greeted her siblings in a nasty tone._

_"Be nice to your brother and sister." Warden sternly said._

_"You know what?" Mistress said. "I think Marguerite just needs to be alone."_

_"Thank you." Marguerite butted in._

_"Come on, Mistress Minor." her mother beckoned._

_She walked off with Marguerite soon following right behind her._

Warden soon came into the bedroom and was relieved to see Mistress right there in their bed. He went over to his side of the bed and sat down. The woman he had been married to for three and a half months looked so peaceful when she was sleeping; she even had a cheerful smirk creep across her face a moment ago. He wasn't quite sure what to do since he didn't want to disturb whatever dream she must've had. He just sat there until he felt something pull him down and closer to Mistress.

"Alright, if you insist..." Warden said softly before wrapping his arms around whatever part of his love's abdomen that wasn't distended. "Love you."

Mistress didn't say anything. She already fell back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Sorry, it's been a while. I am currently lagging when it comes to grades in my Psychology class, and so my parents have decided that I should spend less time on the computer and more time studying. Ergo, this is all you'll be getting for now. So then I might be able to get the next chapter up either by the time June ends or July begins. Ciao!**

**-Voltalia**

The Mistress was now full-term. She considered it a miracle that she even made it that far in the pregnancy, considering how Marguerite had been born around the 8th-month mark. However, she still wanted the whole thing to be over.

Now here she was, tending to an month-early birthday party for Marguerite. It was actually Warden's idea to throw this huge, overblown party for their little girl. After all, Marguerite was special in more ways than one and he expected everyone to know it. Speaking of being special, she still didn't understand why she had those dreams of Marguerite being worshipped by several dozen people. But she didn't have time to think about it as the fifty-first guest to arrive, a young androgynous brunette inmate from Missouri, came in through the door.

"Alright, when do I get my lap dance?" this inmate asked before seeing all the other cellmates, NOVA, Jailbot, Mistress, little Maggie, and the rest of the crew. "No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! Nooo..."

The rest of the inmates just shook their heads at this fellow.

"Let me guess: You guys were promised lap dances too?" the androgynous inmate called Lemur asked the rest of the cellmates.

The other cellmates nodded yes.

"We're not getting lap dances, are we?" Lemur asked again.

The other cellmates shook their heads again.

"It's Warden again, isn't it?" Lemur asked once more.

The other cellmates nodded yes again.

Lemur groaned and took a seat between Jaakko and a Latina inmate.

"I don't know about you, but I'm sure Warden might get his comeuppance soon." Jaakko murmured aside to Lemur.

At that moment, Warden came in, proud and mighty as he ever could be.

"Hello, my fellow inmates, wife, daughter and crew." he greeted everyone. "How are you today?"

One of the prisoners, oddly enough another Finnish boy, threw a rock at Warden. He managed to get out of the way before the rock hit Jared in the eye instead.

"Okay, so you figured out you weren't getting lap dances." Warden began to say. "Trust me. If I wasn't married, I'd be angry too."

The inmates just stared at him with annoyed looks on their faces.

"But if I was to tell you the real reason, I was afraid none of you would show." Warden continued.

"What are you talking about?" Lemur asked, starting to get pissed off.

"The truth, my friends..." Warden still continued. "...is that today is Marguerite's special day."

"That's what I don't understand." a Filipino inmate brought up. "If you wanted people to come to a little girl's party, why didn't you just invite the pedophiles?"

Everyone just stared at him with their mouths in an "O" shape.

"That's not funny." Alice remarked. "That's not funny at all."

"Um, what she said." Bruce said.

"Anyway..." Warden still continued. "I've brought you all here to celebrate Marguerite's early third birthday."

Most of the inmates proceeded to shout loudly, "WHAT?!"

"Oh, shut up and let's celebrate." Mistress butted in.

"Yeah, shut up!" Marguerite mimicked.

So the inmates did as they were told.

"What's first? What's first?" Marguerite asked her mother.

"I think we'll start entertainment right abot now." Mistress said, slightly wincing from contractions that just started.

"Momma, you okay?" Maggie asked out of concern.

"Yes, I'll be fine. It's just cramps." Mistress assured her daughter.

_Damnit._ Mistress thought. _This'll be liking having Marguerite all over again, will it?_

She then put on a poker face.

"So have you the list?" Warden asked the love of his life.

"What?" Mistress asked, confused. Then she remembered and produced a small piece of paper. "Oh, yes. Here."

She handed her spouse the paper and he took to reciting its contents aloud straight away.

"'D.L. Diamond'..." Warden was starting to read.

"Who's that?" Mistress asked curiously.

"Only the greatest self-help guru in the world!" Warden shouted excitedly.

Jared just rolled his eyes.

"Would anyone like to get the great D.L. Diamond?" Warden asked most of the crew.

No one responded. However, Warden picked Cherice to do the job.

"I don't even know this 'D.L. Diamond.'" Cherice protested.

"Okay." Warden just said. "Jared, why don't you come with her?"

"Sir, I will have you know that I've thought of Mr. Diamond as a fraud ever since I met him." Jared also protested.

"Oh, shut up, Jared!" Warden shouted.

"Shut up!" Marguerite mimicked.

"Thank you, Maggie." Warden praised his daughter. "Now Jared, please accompany your girlfriend and get D.L. Diamond now."

"Okay, fine."

Jared held Cherice's hand and they walked off to find D.L. Diamond.

"Now, D.L. Diamond should be here some time soon." Warden assured the inmates. "Until then, why don't we go ahead and...?"

Then Mistress suddenly doubled over in pain.

"AH!" Mistress shouted as the pain in her lower abdomen shot through her.

"Mistress?" Warden asked, sounding concerned.

"Oh shit! Not now! Not now!" Mistress kept saying.

The pain almost knocked her to the floor; her now wobbly legs felt like jelly.

Warden started lifting her up on her feet when Mistress felt a warm liquid splash through her legs and onto the floor. They were both terrified to see a pool of water beneath her.

"Your water just broke, didn't it?" Warden asked, still terrified.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Oh, goody! I managed to get another chapter up before Independence Day! I'm still dedicating my time to studying in Psychology, so if you want the sixteenth chapter, you'll have to wait. For now, ciao!**

**-Voltalia**

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God..." Warden stammered repeatedly. "OH GOD! This is terrible! This shouldn't have happened now!"

"If you can, can you get Dr. Mumford for me?" Mistress asked between labored breaths as her contractions progressed.

"Sure thing, love."

Warden produced Mistress's smart-phone and tapped down Dr. Mumford's phone number. After a few minutes, he got a signal.

"Hello, uh, Lana?" Warden asked into the phone.

"Yes?" Dr. Mumford responded.

"It's Mistress. She's about to give birth and we need you!" Warden explained.

"Warden, I'm sorry. I'm afraid I can't do that." Dr. Mumford said.

"Why?"

"I'm attending a bar mitzvah for my cousin in California. This is a very important milestone for him and I'd hate to leave family for work like this."

"But Lana..."

"Sorry. But in my book, family comes first."

Dr. Mumford hung up.

"Oh, shit. I guess we'll have to get another doctor." Warden told his love.

"Let me guess: because Dr. Mumford is attending her cousin's bar mitzvah?" Mistress asked.

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"She told me a week ago. I didn't think she'd go right away, though."

"Jailbot! NOVA!" Warden shouted. "Find another doctor now!"

Jailbot and NOVA did as they were told.

"Papa, what's going on?" Marguerite asked. "I'm scared."

"Oh, don't worry, Maggie." Warden assured his daughter. "Everything'll be fine."

Maggie took his word for it and ran towards Bruce.

"Good thinking, hun." Warden said.

At that moment, Jared and Cherice came back with D.L. Diamond.

"Sir, we have D.L. Diamond ready..." Jared was saying before spotting Mistress tightly holding Warden's head in a lock.

"Jared, Mistress is in labor right now..." Warden tried speaking as he felt himself gasping for air.

"Dear God!" Jared shouted. "Do something, Warden!"

"Calm down." Warden assured his accountant. "I already have Jailbot and NOVA looking for a backup doctor."

"Wait... what about Dr. Mumford?" Jared asked. "Surely, she's available."

"No." Warden contradicted. "She's off at her cousin's bar mitzvah."

"You know what would be great?" D.L. Diamond asked out loud.

"Your death?" Jared sardonically asked.

"No!" the great Diamond replied. "If I could manage to get into a bar mitzvah and spread my wisdom there!"

"Augh!" Mistress cried out when yet another contraction hit her. She pulled herself up close to Warden's face. "Goddamn you, Warden! I'm going to kill you for doing this to me!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Warden shouted. "Calm down, bitch! Calm down! Calm down. I'm going to help you through this..."

A few moments later, Jailbot and NOVA crashed through the ceiling. They were carrying a guy who, most people would've said, looked like Matthew Broderick. However, his hair was a very dark brown and stringy and his nose was a bit crooked. He was wearing a white lab coat, a long shirt, and black pants. He was bewildered by his surroundings and flailing about. The two robots dropped the Matthew Broderick-lookalike onto the ground in front of Warden and Mistress.

"What is this place?" the guy asked. "Am I dreaming or is this Heaven?"

The Warden let go from Mistress and drew himself towards the newcomer.

"Welcome to Superjail!" Warden said aloud. "I'm the Warden and you're a doctor."

"Well, I'm actually a three-year medical student." the Matthew Broderick-lookalike corrected, looking at this coat. "But I can see why people would say that."

"And this is my lovely Mistress." Warden continued, pointing at the love of his life. "Please help! She's in labor, during our daughter's birthday party no less, and her regular doctor is at a bar mitzvah!"

The medical student looked at the woman in the black-and-white striped maxi dress for a minute and then back at her spouse.

"Fair enough. My name is Nikolai Troy, but in this case, you may call me 'Dr.' Nick." the Matthew Broderick-lookalike introduced himself. The two men shook hands.

Nikolai then spotted out of the corner of his eye a hornet's nest in a glass case being brought in by the Doctor.

"I'm not sure about doing this here." Dr. Nick brought up. "Perhaps we could go into another room?"

"Of course!" Warden replied.

The two men lifted Mistress on her feet and they proceeded to make their way to another room. This one was the infirmary, normally reserved for inmates: it had only one small metal-framed bed dating back to the Second World War, an ebony-and-ivory checkered floor, white walls, white wooden cabinets, and white counters. The two men then lifted the woman onto the bed. All Warden could do, from this point on, was watch Dr. Nick tear apart the dress to get to his destination. Nikolai was also very pleased to find that she didn't have on any panties.

"Bear with me, folks." Nikolai told the couple. "All I know about delivering babies comes from watching television."

Mistress just rolled her eyes. As if her doctor being unavailable wasn't enough...

"Okay then. What do we have here?" Nikolai asked himself as he inspected her cervix. "Jesus Crikey! You're fully dilated already?! How long have you been having labor pains?"

"Ugh! Just get this baby out of me, you little shit, or I'll disembowel both of your goddamned guts and make them into Hannibal Lecter's Turkish Delight!" Mistress screamed as she squeezed Warden's hand to the point it was turning red.

"Heh heh." Dr. Nick chuckled nervously. "Don't worry, Warden. I'm pretty sure she didn't mean that."

Warden had no choice but to nod in agreement. It was probably true, but then again, she _had_ broken another woman's trachea and stomped her head in.

"Now, Mistress..." Nikolai started to speak. "On the count of three, I need you to push. Okay?"

"Okay." was all she could reply.

"Okay, then." Nikolai said. "1...2...3! PUSH!"

"HNNNNNAAAAAHHHH!" Mistress yelled as she bore down and pushed with all her might. "It hurts so goddamn much!"

"Come on. You can do this!" Dr. Nick encouraged her.

"OW OW OW OWWWWWW! HEAD...HEAD...OWWWWAAAAAAAAHHH!" she screamed, the baby's head starting to crown.

"Alright, here it comes." the medical student said aloud. "PUSH HARDER!"

A few more pushes later, crying could be heard followed by a placenta. Nikolai produced a pair of medical scissors and snipped the cord off. He then wiped the blood off the child before wrapping it in a blanket.

"It's a girl." Nikolai announced as he held the baby. "Would any of you like to hold her?"

Warden snatched his new daughter from the Matthew Broderick-lookalike and danced with her for a few moments. Mistress looked on at Warden spending time with their child. Thank God Marguerite got what she wanted.

"Whoo." Mistress sighed to herself. "At least Maggie now won't have to- AHHHH!" She was suddenly interrupted by another contraction.

Nikolai rushed back into position and was shocked to find that his work wasn't finished after all.

"There's another baby..." Dr. Nick gasped. "Push, Mistress, push!"

Mistress pushed hard, tears and sweat running down her face. By this point, she was getting exhausted. Her vagina felt like it was burning with napalm and her eyelids were getting heavy. Nevertheless, she pushed until more wailing could be heard and another placenta was ejected. Dr. Nick cut the cord just like before, wiped the child clean, and then wrapped it. Warden handed his daughter to Mistress and waited for Nikolai to give him the other child.

"Congratulations, sir!" Nikolai happily cried out. "It's a boy!"

Upon hearing what Dr. Nick had said, all color drained from Warden's face. He suddenly shrunk back and thoughts of his father's emotional and psychological abuse began to flash in his mind.

"I'm sorry. What did you just say?" Warden asked nervously.

"I just told you it's a boy." Dr. Nick cheerfully replied. "You must be very proud."

"Really? Because I'm nervous as hell."

"Apologies. I don't understand."

The two men stared at each other for the longest time before Nikolai finally said, "Well, could you tell me your doctor's phone number, Mistress?"

"I...I think you'll need my phone for that." Mistress said sleepily.

"Fine." Nikolai sighed.

Mistress directed Dr. Nick on where to find the phone. He found it with much success.

"Well, I guess I'll make this call...outside." Nikolai said. "I'm sure your doctor will be here soon."

The medical student left the room, leaving only Warden and Mistress with their twins.

"Oh my God..." Warden began to speak again. "Mistress, what am I going to do? I don't want to turn into my father!"

He started crying.

"Warden, I want to make something very clear." Mistress said, still groggy. "Don't think for a minute that you're going to commit suicide over this. Sure, you're scared about this little boy of ours, but he has to know who you are. He has to know his father..."

"I guess you're right..." Warden just said, looking at Mistress.

"Of course I'm right."

"And this boy must know his father."

"Of course he has to."


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile, at Marguerite's early birthday party, the Doctor had just wheeled in a hornet's nest, which was safely inside the glass case.

"Why did you bring in hornets?" Jaakko asked curiously.

"Because, Yaakko, zhese aren't just any hornets. Zey are genetically-engineered Yapanese giant hornets zat I've decided to call 'Psychedelic Varpers.'" the Doctor explained.

"Why 'Psychedelic Warpers?'" another inmate asked.

"Because zese hornets give you a high like somezing along ze lines of drugs." the Doctor answered. "Zink of zem as... hallucinogenic hornets."

"Oh wow!" D.L. Diamond exclaimed. "Maybe I could use them?"

"Don't even zink about using zem like zat!"

"Why not?"

"You do know vat happens ven a Yapanese giant hornet stings you, right?"

"Uh..."

"Eets venom attacks ze nervous system und damages tissues."

"Jesus..." Jared just said.

"Well, now you know." the Doctor said. "Oh! How about you could release ze hornets for me?"

"Why me?" Jared asked.

"Because you'd be perfect for unleashing zese 'Psychedelic Varpers', ja?"

"Well, I..."

"Great! Let us begin!"

The Doctor motioned Jared to climb onto the cart that the glass case carrying the hornet's nest on. The munchkin accountant did as he was told. Being as anxious as usual, Jared gave the glass case a slight budge. Nothing happened. Jared was encouraged to budge the glass case more, until it finally went over the edge and shattered upon hitting the ground and the hornet's nest with it. And lo and behold, an angry swarm of genetically-engineered Japanese giant hornets was unleashed.

"You've really done eet now!" the Doctor cried out.

The swarm headed for their first target D.L. Diamond, but not before one of the "Psychedelic Warpers" stung Jared in the hand.

"AWWWGAWD!" Jared yelped in pain.

"Not the hornets! AHHHHHHH!" D.L. Diamond screamed as the hornets overtook him. "Ahgarbulagabah! My eyes! My eyes! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHURGH!"

The "self-help guru" went into a violent seizure fit before going into anaphylactic shock and finally dying a few minutes later. Meanwhile, Jared was experiencing a nightmarish acid trip that involved floating heads, a giant metal Slinky with the sounds of a thousand chalkboards being scratched, and oddly enough a giant Marguerite...

"Someone help!" Jared was shouting as the acid trip went on. "I think something's frying my brain!"

As if cued by instinct, Bruce went ahead and took Marguerite to another room, which coincidentally happened to be the infirmary.

"Let me go!" Marguerite was yelling before her dad shushed her.

"Why did you do that?" Maggie asked in a quiet tone.

"Momma and your sister and brother are sleeping..." Warden spoke in an also quiet tone.

Maggie's eyes widened at hearing the word "sister" and she smiled. She couldn't have been happier.

"Sorry things didn't go as planned." her father apologized. "But I tell you what. I hope they make up for it. Happy birthday, Maggie."

Warden took a hold of Maggie while carrying his son and held her close. Marguerite couldn't help but stare at this boy. He looked like he had been born with a mohawk and was twitching a bit in his sleep. No doubt he would be taking after Warden the most.

"Is that...?" Maggie asked her father.

"Yes, it's him." Warden answered solemnly. "And I want you to help us take care of him and your sister..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Well, I'll be damned! I'm getting these chapters out faster than hotcakes! Sadly, I think I might have to end this fanfic at Chapter 21 or something. Welp, only four more chapters to go. Ciao!**

**-Voltalia**

Far from the day Marguerite had been born, Warden still couldn't grasp the fact that he was a father. While he had seen himself as Jailbot's daddy, those three children were literally the fruits of his loins. The pledge he deemed unbreakable was this: he'd always be in his children's presence, especially his son's, and no matter what the circumstances, he'd cherish them... forever. But while he did love his two daughters so, just like with their mom in the beginning, he had to put in much more effort in his relationship with his boy. There was no way in hell he'd be anything like his own father. He was sure of it now.

Zenobia Edith and Hiram Ezra Warden were turning four this year, followed a month later by their older sister Marguerite who was turning seven years old.

Zeena, as she was most commonly known by many, looked surprisingly similar to Maggie. The only differences were that while Marguerite was built like their slender father and had their mother's features, Zeena had a bit thicker build and her features leaned a bit closer to their dad's. Unlike her older sister, Zeena was the kind of independent soul who didn't like being restricted and preferred picking on others, especially her own brother. Thus. she was more likely to rebel and become more aggressive come her adolescence. Hiram (or Roo for short) was, however, his father's shadow; wherever Warden went, little Roo would always try to follow. He happened to look just like his dad and even wore the exact same outfit his father used to wear: purple suit with matching top hat, yellow dress-shirt, pink bow, dark gray gloves, and black dress shoes. Zeena was given the honor of wearing her mom's former signature look: yellow sleeveless high-collar dress-shirt with a green tie, pink shorts with matching suspenders, pink-and-yellow go-go boots, frilly white gloves, and a round pink hat with a flower. Lastly, Marguerite wore a much similar outfit except with a white sleeveless dress-shirt, a pink skirt, a pink tie, frilly light gray gloves, pink-and-white go-go boots, and a pink Russian uniform dress-cap.

It was these outfits the children wore that had Warden wishing he and his wife could revert to those same sorts of outfits. But now they were trying to present themselves as dictators, as one could see by their outfits, exactly as Mistress had imagined them once while pregnant with the twins. Warden had on a WWI German soldier's olive spiked helmet with Superjail's emblem on it, a bluish-black miltary suit with shiny gold buttons, and an impressive dull purple cape hinged with gold thread. The wife and matriarch Mistress had on a navy-blue silky cap akin to that of a marching band leader's but with a single peacock feather, a navy blue military dress exposing her cleavage and reaching her knees, fishnet stockings, and black leather boots.

Superjail was currently warring against Cuba over the U.S. military fiasco Warden caused five years ago. Upset over the blame it received over the last few years, Cuba enlisted the help of not only thr United States but also the Greek and Nordic deities, whose homes the infamous Cuban missiles mercilessly destroyed. They all agreed that if anyone was to truly be punished, it was the Warden of Superjail and his entire micro-nation. As Superjail was facing war, its leaders enlisted the help of such Japanese deities as Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Inari Okami, and Izanami-no-Mikoto. They also recruited the help of Aztec and Mayan deities in case the four Japanese deities weren't enough. The dictator of Cuba and claimed direct descendant of Fidel Castro himself, Acacia Castro-Avila, was ruling for her son Fidel Avila II because he was too young to assume dictatorship over his home nation. She was every bit as ruthless and power-crazy as Warden, but much more cruel than he and his own lady love could ever hope to be. On several occasions, Mistress had told stories to her children about how Acacia Castro-Avila would order her troops to execute any foreigners they had captured in some of the most brutal ways possible. One of Leader Acacia's favorite methods of torture, according to the stories, was gouging out the eyes of the victim while permanently sewing the mouth shut and amputating the arms and legs. Apparently, this was true, for there were many reports of people being tortured this way. For this reason, the Warden and the Mistress never let the children out of their sights should they suffer at the hands of the Cubans.

To make matters more difficult, because Mistress was pregnant again with child number four, Marguerite was given the role of alternate mother to her brother and sister. The oldest daughter had no idea whether to feel stressed or jubilant that she was given such responsibility, but if it was for her siblings' sake and hers too, then why bother questioning it?

Marguerite's job was being put to the test today. She was helping her father look after Zeena and Roo while her mom and the rest of the crew got everything ready for the twins' birthday. It was actually refreshing to see the two kids playing with their toys and not get into little squabbles like they usually did. Roo still had the squeaky Jared toy (which his father had made for him) from his teething days and Zeena, with her hat upon her pixie-cut, was busy "recruiting" a Care Bear for her own little war. Just a moment later, someone came in.

"Hey there, pussycat." Warden greeted his love without even looking up. He was always able to recognize the clicks her boots made when she walked.

"Hi, Ward." Mistress flirtatiously greeted back before giving her hubby an Eskimo kiss.

"What was so urgent that you had to come in?" Warden asked after their Eskimo kiss.

"Do you know where our little birthday kiddies are?" Mistress responded with another question. "Everything's almost ready."

"Right over..." Warden was pointing to a particular spot behind Mistress where he had seen Zeena and Roo a moment ago. "...there."

His heart suddenly dropped into his stomach when he saw that they were missing.

"Shit..." Warden said. He turned to the spot beside his desk. "Marguerite, did you see them-?"

He panicked even more when he saw that Maggie had disappeared as well.

"BWAH!" he screamed.

Mistress used her horse-whip to bitch-slap Warden across the face several times in a row.

"Damn it, Warden!" she was shouting. "How blind and deaf could you possibly be to not notice our children disappearing?! I mean, for God's sake, you were helping Maggie watch over the kids and... OH MY GAWD! Thanks to you, stupid manchild, they've probably either been kidnapped or murdered!"

Warden was very humilated by the scolding, to say the least.

And so they decided to search every nook and cranny for the kids. A few unsuccessful hours later, they gave up and went back towards where the party was being set up.

"Our best option at this moment is to report them missing and recruit search teams." Warden told his very pissed off wife. "Hopefully, they'll still be alive when we find them."

"I hope so, because I swear to God..." Mistress started speaking. "If they turn up dead, I'm never going to- eh?"

She was interrupted by a melee of screaming cellmates that was unfurling before her very eyes. Both she and her hubby were awed by what was going on. A whole bunch of inmates were punching, stomping, strangling and clawing one another while Jailbot, NOVA, Alice and Bruce did their best to subdue them. Jared was experiencing a panic attack and Cherice was trying to calm him down. And just who were the ones responsible for this? A six-year-old girl and her four-year-old kid siblings, of course. In an attempt to protect Roo, Maggie was beating the living manshit out of a perverted inmate whose penis was indecently exposed. At the same time, Roo was wildly stabbing other prisoners with his little cane while Zeena was clawing out the eyes of one of the female inmates.

"C'mon! C'mon! Take it like a man!" Marguerite was shouting at the inmate while she punched him repeatedly. "Or are you chicken? Ooh, I'm so pretty!"

"Marguerite! Zenobia! Hiram!" Mistress yelled as loud as she possibly could. She started to rush forward before Warden grabbed her from behind and restrained her.

"H-Hold on a minute, Mistress." Warden said. "Tell me: who does Marguerite remind you of the most?"

Mistress took another look at her oldest daughter, watching as that daughter punched and punched that inmate. Then she realized something: Maggie was basically her when she was younger!

"My God..." Mistress finally spoke quietly. "She's just like me. She always has been."

She then glanced at her other two children.

"And they shall follow in our footsteps..." Mistress said again.

"Holy crap! Do you know what this means?" Warden asked.

Mistress guessed, "We're good parents?"

"Exactly!" he said.

Mistress squealed in delight while Warden picked her up and twirled her around.

"Mom? Daddy? Is that you?" Marguerite asked, turning to see who it was.

"Yes, sweetie. We were looking everywhere for you three." Warden responded.

"You need any help?" Mistress asked her children.

"Nah, Momma!" Zeena replied quickly. "We're good! We can do this!"

Warden then set Mistress down and asked her if they should help their kids anyway.

"Of course!" Mistress answered spiritedly.

The couple held hands like young lovers and ran into the crowd. Mistress cracked her riding crop onto the ground to draw the three kids' attention.

"Alright, you sadist juniors!" Mistress shouted boisterously. "Let real masochists show you how it's done."

"Yay!" Marguerite cheered. "This is going to be fun!"


	18. Chapter 18

While the war against Cuba had been going on for almost a decade and five years, it had felt like an eternity in Hell to everyone caught in the fray. Marguerite AKA Mistress Minor was now eighteen years old, Zeena and Roo fifteen years old, and not-so-little-anymore Felix (or Finn as he preferred to called) eleven years old. All four children were still under the hawk's-eye watch of their parents, but mostly with Zeena and Roo and Finn. Less frequently did they watch over Marguerite however, because she was coming-of-age and would soon be in possession of Superjail.

"Remember when life was easier and much less gory?" Mistress Minor asked her kid brothers and sister.

"Nope." Zeena replied.

"Nope." Roo also responded.

"Uh-uh." Finn just said as he ate cheese and crackers in a bag.

"You know, I keep thinking..." Mistress Minor began to speak. "All Dad ever seems to talk about anymore is how much of a 'special snowflake' I am and how soon I will come face-to-face with the Guardiane or something like that. I don't even know who this Guardiane is supposed to be, to be honest with you."

"Wait. W-What about the war that's going on right now?" Roo asked. "Wouldn't he talk about that too?"

"I suppose so." Mistress Minor pondered. "But then it's been fifteen years since bloodshed expanded beyond Superjail and onto U.S., Cuban, and Japanese soil. So frankly, I'd rather not give a damn."

"My God, you are just like Mom, aren't you?" Finn asked in disgust.

"Thanks for inquiring, Sherlock Holmes." Mistress Minor snarked. "I guess it must've started since I was your age."

Roo sighed in frustration.

"Marguerite, stop before you get overboard with your sarcasm." Roo said.

Just at that moment, Lord Stingray came in and put his arm around Mistress Minor. She blushed intensely and started expressing herself giddily. Their relationship as lovers went back to when the war had entered its ninth year at the time. Marguerite, who was starting to metamorphise into a young woman, stumbled across this armored stingray when he was brought back alongside some others, who escaped with him out of the Earth's Core maze, to help Superjail, the Japanese divinities and the Aztec and Mayan gods and goddesses in their battle against Cuba, the United States, and the deities native to Greece and the region of Scandinavia. At first, she was distrustful of him because of the tales her father told her about how this strange being had taken over Superjail at one point and become one of the inmates shortly after his defeat. Over time, she found herself enamored with him and she had no idea why. But she never did care as long as she could have her man around. The only other thing she didn't care about was the fact that almost no one approved of their relationship.

"Funny how you keep chiding Minor on her sarcasm like it's a sin." Lord Stingray snarked himself.

"Who asked you?" Zeena asked in an annoyed tone.

"No one, obviously." Roo sneered before he started laughing.

"Hey! You leave him alone!" Mistress Minor protested.

"Why?" Zeena asked.

"I'm with my lord on that one." Mistress Minor rebutted.

"Thank you." said Lord Stingray.

Suddenly, Marguerite could hear Warden calling for her. She excused herself for a moment, reluctant as she was, and then bailed out towards the door of her parents' office. She looked around for a moment before spotting her dad coming her way. He now had skunk stripes on his side of his hair and he was covered in salt-and-pepper whiskers.

"You were calling for me?" Mistress Minor asked.

"Of course." Warden replied. "Follow me inside."

Mistress Minor did as she was told. She sat down on a chair facing the front of the desk and patiently waited for Warden to begin.

"Marguerite, I want to start off by saying something that would be on par with Mistress Major." he started speaking.

"Y-Yes, sir?" Mistress Minor stumbled nervously.

"Basically, what I picture your mother saying is this: Being a leader isn't about being friends with everyone or being likable. It's about making the right decisions no matter how tough they are or how unpopular they make you." Warden was saying. "She's had to follow this mantra since the day she acknowledged her destiny, and pretty soon, you'll have to follow it as well when you acknowledge your destiny."

"That reminds me, sir." Mistress Minor spoke up. "What the hell else is there to my destiny? I know you're saying that I'll have to be like Mom when I become Superjail's warden, but what about the Guardiane? Who's the Guardiane and why are you making such a big deal about this person?"

"All in good time, Marguerite." her father simply responded. "But first, I want you to come with me... outside."

"Why?" Mistress Minor asked. He did not answer. "Damnit, tell me, you prude!"

Warden was puzzled by this remark.

"No one's called me that in years." Warden remembered. "The only time I could possibly remember anyone who ever called me a prude was your mother. That was when we had met for the first time, fought for the first time, and most of all made, um, love for the first time."

His daughter was taken aback by all this.

"Anyway, there's something outside I need you for." Warden said.

Right away, they went out of the office, out of the prison, and into a remote spot where some soldiers, really inmates in uniform, were pointing their guns at a large iron gateway.

"This is where we expect the Cuban and American armies to enter here." Warden explained. "Your job now is to watch over these soldiers like you have done with your siblings so many times."

"Are you sure this is proper for someone like me to handle?" Mistress Minor asked.

"Of course!" Warden answered. "After all, if you are to be a prison warden, you are to be aware of everything that's going on."

The two said their farewells before Warden left her with the soldiers.

"Greetings, gentlemen." Mistress Minor saluted. "I am Mistress Minor, daughter of Warden and Mistress Major. If we are to come out victorious in this war, you must obey my commands."

"And just what are your commands?" a soldier asked her.

"I need you to watch this gateway, for starters." Mistress Minor told him. "I also need you to keep a sharp eye out for my mother. She should be coming back with intel on Leader Acacia soon."

"We shall do as you please, sir!" all the soldiers yelled.

Soon Mistress Minor spotted her mom coming their way. Mistress Major, with the exception of some facial wrinkles and saggy breasts, still looked like herself prior to giving birth to four children. She also had no visible gray hairs despite her age, although it may've been due to the hair dye she started using in recent years.

"Holy crud!" another soldier shouted out. "Is that your mom, Mistress Minor? Hot damn!"

"Why does everyone keep oogling over me?" Mistress Major asked herself after facepalming. "Don't they know I'm married? Besides, I'm not as sexy as I was before..."

"Um, Mom." her daughter brought to her attention. "You do have intel on Leader Acacia, right?"

"Right you are, Mistress Minor." Mistress Major responded quickly. "According to Cherice, it appears Leader Acacia and her troops are headed our way. It would also appear that Hera and Loki are coming with them on this sojourn."

"Do they have weapons?" Mistress Minor asked.

"That's not very clear at this moment. We need to take preventive measures immediately!" Mistress Major responded.

"Sir, yes, sir!" the soldiers shouted as they were saluting.

"Now _that_ is loyalty." Mistress Major said, nodding to herself. "Now excuse me while I inform the others."

She left Mistress Minor alone with the soldiers to go tell the others of the information Cherice had told her.

"Men, as George S. Patton said once, 'The object of war is not to die for your country but to make the other bastard die for his.'" Mistress Minor told the soldiers. "Ergo, we must be certain that we kill as many Cubans and Americans as possible so they shall remember how tragic their cause was."

"But sir, what about our cause?" a black soldier asked. "How shall we remember that?"

"Charlie Brown, have you forgetten already?" Mistress Minor responded in an annoyed manner. "We are going to remember our cause as a glorious and noble one, so long as we don't lose too many of our men and women. When Moses was ordered by God to lead the Exodus, he made sure that, for all the forty years he and his people crossed the Red Sea to their Promised Land, that the cause was noble and worthy. Now do you understand?"

Charlie Brown nodded his head yes.

"Good." Mistress Minor satisfactorily said. "Now we shall watch out for enemies."

And the wait began.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Okay, this chapter is going to be somewhat depressing. Why? You'll have to read to find out.**

**-Voltalia**

Mistress Minor and the soldiers had been waiting near the iron gateway for hours now. The black soldier Charlie Brown and his buddies were getting impatient and whining like children.

"When can we eat?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Damnit, men!" Mistress Minor shouted. "I'm getting sick of all of you whining about nothing happening and not having anything to eat or drink! Just focus on your job! Who knows? Maybe you'll be lucky enough to live and get some food after this or something."

Just as she had said that, the iron gateway exploded from the outside. On the other side were the the Cuban Leader Acacia and her native troops. Hera, a six-and-a-half-foot-tall blonde Greek goddess, and Loki, a raven-haired Nordic god, were walking besides the troops as they marched through the ruins. The soldiers, upon seeing the troops and deities, drew up their pistols and pointed them toward the enemy.

"Good job, men!" Mistress Minor shouted. "Now fire and make them pay!"

The soldiers did as they told, but they sadly missed their targets. This led Marguerite to facepalm so badly that it left a red handprint. The Cubans fired back and all but of a few of Mistress Minor's soldiers were instantly felled.

"Mistress Major!" Charlie Brown shouted. "Mistress Major! We're under attack!"

Upon hearing her name being called, Mistress Major ran towards her daughter and the soldiers. She gasped when she saw Leader Acacia, her troops and the deities Hera and Loki standing where the iron gateway once was.

"Oh my God..." she gasped.

Acacia Castro-Avila came forward. She had light brown skin, ebony hair with skunk stripes done in a pixie-cut, dark brown eyes, a round face, and an arched nose. On her head was a pillbox hat done in camouflage. She was dressed in a camouflage suit, white pantyhose and had on leather boots. Through the oversized coke-bottle glasses, Acacia glared at Mistress Major and scowled softly. As soon as Acacia and Mistress Major came face-to-face, the rest of Superjail came out to watch the two women have a verbal showdown. Warden looked as though he would piss himself.

"Hello... Mistress Major." Acacia said dramatically.

"Hello to you too, Leader Acacia." Mistress Major said out of spite.

"Might I ask how you plan to defeat my nation?"

"If you must know, we were formulating on a plan to unleash human-sloth hybrids to overcome your precious country and then devastate the United States government into giving up their power."

"Oh, have mercy on my soul. We'll be attacked by deadly human hybrids. Sloth-men. My God." Leader Acacia said sarcastically.

"Like you have anything better." Mistress Major snarked back.

"Hey!" Mistress Minor came towards Leader Acacia and tried to replace her mother as the snarking jouster. "I don't know who you think you are, but if there's one thing I'm sure you could never be, it would be God."

"Marguerite..." Warden warned softly. "No..."

"Dad, butt out." Mistress Minor flatly said. She went back to her speech toward Leader Acacia. "You think you're so tough, don't you, Acacia? You think you can just sneer all you like and rule from your throne until your son Fidel is ready, don't you, Acacia? Well, I've got three words for you: Go. To. Hell. And I'll say them again. Go. To. Hell."

"Maggie, darling, I don't think that's a good idea." Mistress Major tried to say.

"And those threats about reducing me and my family and my friends to limbless, blind, deaf and sewn-up dummies?" Mistress Minor resumed, ignoring her mom's warning. "Guess what? They don't scare me one bit! Ha!"

"Marguerite, I think that's quite enough." Warden interjected.

"Dad, let me handle this." Mistress Minor, who was on the ends of her nerves, said through her teeth. She then focused her attention again on Leader Acacia. "I'm tired of waiting for this STUPID war to be over. And I'm tired of people like you who insist that the world revolves around them and that they know their destiny when they know nothing! I don't know my destiny but I don't feel the need to act confident that I do. And that's your worst flaw of all: overconfidence. You can't hurt us, like you say you can anymore, than my father's father has, or Lord Stingray when he first came to us, or the man who killed Grandma."

Mistress Major, having had just enough of this nonsense, then called off her daughter and resumed her snarking.

"I'm keen to guess: you're going to screw me over?" Mistress Major asked.

Leader Acacia nodded her head yes.

"Okay." Mistress Major said. "Fair enough. I didn't exactly expect to get out of this war alive anyway, but so what? I'm not going to go out like a pussy. Because you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to pull out my magic gun and finally use it after all these years."

She did so and shot Leader Acacia once in the left shoulder.

"GAH!" Leader Acacia shouted in pain.

Mistress Minor gasped.

"Do it again, Mom!" she shouted in encouragement. "I think that might be the one thing to defeat her!"

Mistress Major shot again, this time the bullet hitting Leader Acacia in her left mammary gland.

"Tut!" Leader Acacia scoffed while reeling from the pain. "Two can play at that game! Troops, sic the others! Hera, Loki, we may need you later."

"Certainly." Hera and Loki said together.

Leader Acacia produced a miniature cannon that could easily fit in her hand, pressed a button on that cannon and shot at Mistress Major below her right mammary gland. Mistress Major flinched for a moment, but then whopped Leader Acacia upside the head with the magic gun's hammer. Meanwhile, with a shrieking cry, the Cuban troops charged toward everyone else.

"Jailbot X, NOVA Gemini, Alice, Bruce, attack!" Warden shouted.

Upon hearing their names, the X-shaped black robot, pink humanoid fembot and two transsexuals rushed into action. As NOVA Gemini happily hitched a ride on her stepbrother and shot lasers with him, Alice and Bruce were competing for whoever had the most casualties. The idea of luring Cubans to their dooms alone was titillating enough for Alice to get a literal lady erection. As soon as an enemy troop drew near, she happily stripped down right in front of him.

"Hey, baby." Alice said seductively. "You want to get lucky?"

"O-okay..." the troop simply said.

Just as he was in very close range, Alice kneed him in the crotch several times before knocking him down to the ground and crushing his skull with her bare hands.

"Heh heh. I still got it." she laughed to herself.

Bruce groaned in disgust as he snapped another troop's neck, killing him instantly.

"My God, are you still whoring yourself out?" he asked, still in disgust.

"Who asked you?" Alice shouted just as she was moving on to the next target.

As the opposing forces were fighting, Leader Acacia and Mistress Major shot each other back and forth, with her magic gun and her mini cannon. And that was when Mistress Major decided to turn the magic on her gun up to eleven. As the energy in the gun was charging, Leader Acacia was loading her cannon with special ammo. The surviving percentage of Superjail and the remaining Cuban troops stopped fighting so they could watch what was to become of the showdown betwixt Mistress Major and Leader Acacia. Both sides cheered their support all the way and then...

Mistress Major's magic gun went off and shot Leader Acacia in the face so hard that she was totally and utterly vaporized! The recoil from the blast sent Mistress Major flying backward at about three feet and she hit the ground, head-first.

"Superjail residents, victory is ours!" Warden announced.

His side cheered with joy as the Cubans were frustrated over the fact that they had lost the battle.

"God-fucking-damnit!" one of the enemy troops shouted as he threw down his rifle.

As his allies were cheering, Warden suddenly noticed that Mistress Major wasn't moving and he rushed over to her. She was badly burnt on parts of her face and body and she was bleeding profusely.

"Mistress..." he said softly.

"Superjail out of danger?" she asked weakly.

"Yes." he replied.

"Don't grieve, Warden. It is logical. The needs of the many outweigh..."

"...the needs of the few..."

"...or the one."

Warden tried to keep himself from shedding any tears, but he found that it was hard not to.

"I never thought I would be the one to end this war until now." Mistress said, still weakly. "What do you think of my solution?"

"It was very good, Mistress." Warden responded, misty-eyed. "It was very good."

"I have been and always shall be... your friend. I love you, husband."

"I love you too, wife."

Finally, Mistress ceased to breathe once more. All Warden could say was a whimpering "No." and all he could do was try not to cry.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Welp, after chapter 21, this'll be it for _All in the Family_. Hoo boy, I cannot wait to put this thing to bed and start working on _The Guardiane's Destiny_. Thanks for sticking with this story even as it started to get serious around the halfway mark. This next chapter should be up either later this week or early next week. (Or maybe I'll finish this fanfic a month later. Who knows?) Until then, please enjoy and review!**

**By the way, you'll never guess who the Guardiane is. :D**

**-Voltalia**

"We are assembled here today to pay final respects to my beloved Mistress Major, whom I am carrying for everyone to see." Warden said, holding his wife's corpse in front of several thousand inmates. "I'd like to start off by thanking Ash for setting up the funeral pyre, although I'd rather not know why he did it."

Ash, the disfigured pyromaniac, just laughed sheepishly.

"It should be noted to you all that her death takes place in the shadow of victory and peace." Warden continued. "Mistress Major died to put the Cubans and Americans in their place. Some say she was made of stone. Others say she had no cares for the people around her, and some say she was too despicable to live. But regardless, she didn't feel her sacrifice a vain or empty one. And who are we to talk badly of a woman who bore me four children and displayed no mercy whatsoever? That's just low, even for me."

"Father?" Mistress Minor asked.

"But of my Mistress, I can only say this." Warden still continued, ignoring his oldest daughter. "Of all the souls I've ever met on my travels, hers was the most..."

Warden tried his best not to cry again, but he choked out, "...bittersweet."

"It's okay, Dad." Roo tried comforting his father. "I know you can do this."

"No, I can't. In fact, I'd much rather be with her right now." Warden said solemnly.

Mistress Minor found herself caught off-guard.

"What?" she asked her father outrageously. "Why?"

"Marguerite, you are eighteen years old." Warden began. "Over the last few years, you've matured into a young woman. You've grown up to be just like your mother and I imagine you'll be like her even more so, which I hope you do. But unfortunately, everyone has to die at some point and there's nothing we can do about it. Trust me, I've tried."

"So you've never faced death before?" Mistress Minor asked.

"No. Not like this." her father answered. "I've cheated death. Knocked it down and shot it in the back when it was confused."

"But surely, you can cope without her?" Zeena spoke up.

"Easy for you to say." Warden contradicted. "But that still doesn't change the fact that I'm dying. I know, some years from now, that my generation will be dead. And thus, it's time I passed my work, my life, onto all four of you. I am aware it'll be hard to deal without me or your mother. I also understand that I've made some friends and some enemies and that I am beautiful in every single way. But you must move on."

"But what about...?" Mistress Minor tried speaking up.

"The Guardiane? I'm certain you two will meet soon. Goodbye." Warden just said.

With his wife in his arms, he walked right into the open fire and he and his wife's corpse began to burn. As the four children looked on in horror, his skin began melting off and his shades cracked. His clothes were reduced to charred piles and hair was being engulfed in every which way.

"NO!" Finn shouted as he watched his parents burn in front of him. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! AGHUHGAH!" It was then that he started foaming at the mouth.

The last thing the children saw before their parents turned to ashes was their father's gap-teeth smile, piercing straight into their eyes. Soon after, the Superjail crew threw the rest of the dead into the funeral pyre.

"Daddy!" Mistress Minor shouted at the sky. "Damn you! Damn you to hell! Why couldn't you let me know when the Guardiane came?! Why?!"

"Whoa! Hold on there, Mistress Minor!" Alice tried to cut in. "Now okay, death sucks and all, but you still have me."

"But what about the Guardiane?" Mistress Minor still tried to ask.

"Marguerite..." Alice began. "I think you already met the Guardiane."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mistress Minor asked outrageously. "I don't even know who the Guardiane is!"

"You're the Guardiane, Marguerite..." Bruce answered.

Marguerite was taken aback a thousandfold. Her, the Guardiane? It was hard enough having to run a prison her father left behind, but how the hell was she supposed to know about this? She hadn't even an idea what the Guardiane was supposed to. She cupped her head in her hands and shook it.

"I think I need a moment to think..." Mistress Minor said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Welp, that's a wrap for ****_All in the Family_****! I'd like to thank Prepare-for-the-crazy, Jubalii, and just about anyone else who read this for keeping with me throughout this entire thing. Next up is the last entry in the Guardiane Trilogy, ****_Passion of the Guardiane _****(AKA ****_The Guardiane's Destiny_****), which I should be starting on either next week or the week after. Please keep an eye out for that one and thank you all!**

**-Voltalia**

"You Cuban bastards, you killed my mom!" Mistress Minor was crying. "You Cuban BASTARDS, you killed my mom!"

She had been like this for days now. On top of all the sadness she was experiencing from her mother dying and her father killing himself, she had been struggling to take her roles as the new Warden of Superjail and the Guardiane. She was still confused about the latter; up until she turned eighteen, all her dad had ever mentioned about her was that she was special and supposedly the messiah. What was the Guardiane to do anyway? She had no clue whatsoever.

"You maniacs! You goddamn Cuban maniacs! You've killed so many!" she kept crying.

She fell back on her bed and turned on her right side to see... Jared? She screamed and impulsively kicked him off.

"Jared, what are you doing here?!" Mistress Minor screamed.

"I want to talk to someone!" Jared answered.

"Get the hell out of my bedroom!" she screamed again.

"Well, who else will I talk to?" Jared asked. "Cherice went somewhere with Ariel to only God knows what, Finn and your other siblings are too busy crying over your parents, Alice is too busy having 'fun', and Bruce is off at the bar. Jailbot X and NOVA Gemini aren't even on duty right now. (I think they're making love.)"

"Ugh, fine." Mistress Minor gave in. "Anything to talk about in particular?"

"I don't know." he responded. "It's just... I keep wondering about what we're going to do without Warden and Mistress Major around."

"Oh, really?" Mistress Minor raised an eyebrow. "I mean, yes, it's hard when you've not yet come of age and have no idea of the things you'll achieve."

"Yeah." he replied meekly. "I almost feel guilty for letting your father go through with killing himself like that. I wish I would've done something."

"Now's not the time for regretting, Jared." she assured him. "Sure, you've hit all-time lows while working here for all these years and you were frustrated with Dad's antics, but the important thing to achieve right now is coming to terms with death, his death."

"I think I've said enough." he suddenly said. "I'll just leave you alone."

"Wait!" Mistress Minor called out.

Jared was heading for the door when he turned his head around.

"What?" he asked irritatedly.

"You forgot to ask about the future, no?" Mistress Minor raised an eyebrow.

"Right..." he sighed. "Is this the end, Mistress?"

"No, Jared." Mistress Minor replied. "This is not the end. This is only... the beginning."


End file.
